


In Training

by esthermedina539



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esthermedina539/pseuds/esthermedina539
Summary: In this world, some of us are born with more advantages than others. I am not talking about money. Several humans have managed to evolve more than others, causing them to have abilities.The world upon discovering this panicked and the government had to take drastic measurements. They build different institutes where they studied and trained gifted people. Many of them, unfortunately, were destroyed along with the people who lived there. It sounds awful, but it was what they did if there was no progress in the 'students'. Karasuno was a very famous institute for being the one that managed to advance in such a short time but now they were nothing. If they fail to progress in a year, they will be destroyed.4 new people come to Karasuno, four people who may be their salvation.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in here so please go easy on me, I have zero talent but really wanted to do this because its been in my mind for about 3 months now

-Stop it! Let me go! I promise you, i have no clue on what you’re talking about!- i felt as if the men holding my right arm dig his nails deeper into my arm causing me to moan in pain.

I have zero memory on how I got here but i may have a clue on why they want me here. I don’t want to believe it, tho. That is just a child’s horror tale. A simple story made by my mother to make me not use it. 

Its just a made up story about a camp in which kids like me are trained to the bone; however, that is just some dumb scary bedtime story. Pure fantasy. 

My thoughts are interrupted when the guy holding my right arm lets go of it to open a giant door and the guy on my left holds both of my arms and proceeds to throw me inside the room without much hesitation. 

Inside the room, all the walls are completely white and there where two bunk beds on each corner. I could see that three of the beds were occupied and I assumed that the last bed was for me.

My thoughts are, once again, interrupted but this time it was a loud bang that cause the guards to quickly shut the door and run of to wherever the noice came from while saying something on their walkie talkies.

I got up and quickly examined the room once again. As I examined the room, my eyes stoped when they spotted a small, ginger guy smiling at me. I quickly backed away a little as he was making me claustrophobic. 

-Hi!- the ginger quickly saluted the freckled kid. -I’m Hinata Shōyō, what’s your name?- the smaller guy leaned in closer to the taller person but he just backed out once again. 

-Yama....Yamaguchi Tadashi,- the freckled kid introduces himself nervously begging for the kid to just leave him alone.

-Cool name! Look, the bunk bed on the left is ours, I sleep on the one in the top but, if you want it, you can have it!- Shōyō said in an exited voice waiting for Tadashi to answer.

-The bottom bed is fine,- Tadashi scratch his neck trying to comfort himself. I tall dark headed teen woke up and grab his pillow, he threw it at Shōyō in anger. 

-Hinata! You dumbass, go to sleep already,- the ginger just laughed it off and threw the pillow back to it’s owner. 

-We should go to sleep now. Sadly, the tests are tomorrow,- Shōyō sighted and went back to his bed. 

Yamaguchi was way too confused but decided to do as told and when to his bed. He quickly felled asleep as this had been a long day for him and he just wanted to rest. 

-Wake up! You have exactly 20 minutes to head to the cafeteria, if you’re not in there in time, you’ll be left without breakfast for the day,- a loud voice came from a small speaker located in the corner of the room.

“So yesterday was not a silly dream,” Tadashi though as he woke up and saw Shōyō jump of the top bed and head to a small bag that was in the floor, in the front of the bed he was currently laying on.

-If I were you, I would start changing,- a tall, blond guy said in a tired voice. 

Yamaguchi hesitated a bit but then spoke, -I...don’t recall bringing in any clothes,- as soon as he finished the sentence, a tall, dark skinned guy came in through the door.

-Daichi!- Hinata said happily as he finished putting in his shirt.

-Hello, Hinata. Is..,- he looked at the bag that he was carrying before continuing his sentence, -Yamaguchi here? The principal said that he was the new guy in this team, I came to bring him his new training uniform-

-That....that would be me, sir,- Tadashi said in a quiet voice raising his hand so that Daichi could spot him.

-Oh! Well, your training uniform is there, I recommend for you to head to the cafeteria in it as we will be heading to the gym right after breakfast,- he said but didn’t waited for the new guy to answer and just left. 

-Speaking of breakfast, we should really be heading there now. We aren’t gonna have time to eat, - the raven haired guy said in an slightly annoyed voice.

Yamaguchi understood what he meant and grab a the clothes he assumed were the training ones. 

He rapidly change and open the door to find his three “roommates” who just saw him and started to walk to, what he assumed, the cafeteria. They walked in silence before Yamaguchi finally decided to start asking question. 

-So....what exactly is this place?-


	2. Lunch

-What exactly is this place?- Yamaguchi asked once again after his roommates lasted 1 minute without answering.

The shortest guy cringed at the question, hoping that the new guy would see the discomfort in his face and just let it go. 

-A place your mother probably put you in because she was scared of you,- the blond person standing next to him said in an annoyed voice, he was clearly giving this answer hoping Yamaguchi would just shut up already but his reaction was just the opposite. 

-My mother....gave me away?- tears began to fall out of Tadashi’s eyes as he stopped walking. 

Hinata quickly walked to him and have him a hug. He wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi’s waist and buried his face on his chest. 

He knew how he felt, he had felt the same way just a week ago. When he arrived, nobody was there to comfort him because he was the first person to arrive out of the four. He remembered how he felt to the ground crying as he felt his heart shrinking. He yelled, begging for his mother or sister to come out of nowhere and take him back home. He remembered how that never happened, it was only him. He was just doimg what he wished someone had done for him. 

-Hey! Hey! Don’t listen to that mean guy! Your mother didn’t abandon you! She just....put you here for extra training! She wants you to control your ability to the maximum!- he knew that was a lie, he had heard it straight from Daichi, their guardians put them all there after realizing that no one can control them and they could be dangerous if they weren’t put in training; however, Yamaguchi didn’t need to know that. 

He realized that Yamaguchi had stopped sobbing and decided to led go. He realized that Tsukishima had decided not to care, as always, and just kept on walking. He turn around and notice that Kageyama was still there, looking at them with an awkward face. 

He gave Kageyama a big smiled and turn his attention backed to the guy in front of him, -We should go to the cafeteria now, we have like 5 minutes before they stop serving and like 30 before practice starts,-. 

Yamaguchi nodded and continued walking, this time even faster than before. He was starving, he hadn’t eaten since yesterday’s morning. The other two just kept on walking, well...more like running. 

They didn’t lasted a minute walking before making to the cafeteria and Yamaguchi took a mental note, “Cafeteria is 10 minutes away from my dorm”. 

He took a quick peak at everyone sitting there, it was mostly guys but he could spot a few groups of girls chatting, his attention focused on a table with 10 people on it, 8 guys and 2 girls. His attention stayed on them because they were wearing the same training uniform and one of them was the person who had given him his clothes just a while ago. 

-Hey, lets get in line. Looks like we’re the last ones,- Hinata pointed the obvious. He walked side by side with him and formed in backed of the reven hair dude he didn’t have the timed to talked to yesterday, well, he actually only talked to Hinata but you get the point. When a lady put the plate in front of him, he just took it without looking too much into it. There was another lady but this one had a small device on her hand, he saw Kageyama showing her his wrist and her scanning something from it. 

Yamaguchi decided to peak at his own wrist when he got in front of the lady. 

“KRSN 12” was what he read, it looked like a tattoo. He question himself for not being able to see it before or even feel it. Hinata, who was behind him, whisper -Go to the table that has the same uniform as you, well, just follow Kageyama,- Yamaguchi did as told and follow Kageyama and he led them to the table his attention was just a few minutes a while ago. 

The ten people who were talking before went silent as they saw the greenish haired guy sit at their table. 

-Ah! You must be Yamaguchi! Right? Coach Ukai and Takeda said you were coming today!- A gray haired guy talked before anyone else got the chance to, he just nodded awkwardly and looked down at his plate, it was Mac’n’Cheese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took a while but online classes are stressing me more than normal ones.


	3. Nishinoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five new students have to take a test an and old student comes back from ‘detention’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the spelling errors but English isn’t my first language so I struggle when it comes to writing

I stared at my food for a few seconds before remembering that I hadn’t answered the gray haired guy, -Ahh, yes...-

I wanted to ask questions but didn’t really had the energy to do so. The guy gave me a huge smile and continue talking. 

-Nice to meet you! I’m Sugawara Koushi!- he introduced himself and looked at the other people sitting in the table. He smiled once again and looked at a tall guy with a bun and the guy who gave me my uniform, if I remember correctly, Daichi. 

He stared at them for a few seconds but when he realized that they weren’t paying attention to him, he smacked both of them in the back of their head. -This is the part were you guys introduce yourselves,- he was still smiling but he had an angry expression on his face. 

-Uhh....I’m Asahi, Asahi Azumane,- he scratched the back of his neck and smiled nervously. 

-I’m Daichi, the one who gave you your uniform. I am also the captain of this group,- he introduced himself with a smile and hand me his hand for me to shake.

I awkwardly did so.

Captain? Group? I got a little bit of energy to ask questions but, as I was about to, a handful of adults came through the door and stood next to the tables, two adults came and stood next to our table. 

The tallest guy had blondish hair that was hold back with a white headband, he was wearing a black jacket and some sport clothes as well as sport shoes.

The smaller guy was wearing thick black glasses and his hair was curly, short, and black. He was also wearing sport clothes and sport shoes, the only difference was that he was wearing a lime jacket. He had a tablet in his hands and it looked like he was reading something important because he had a serious face and his eyes moved rapidly right to left. 

I saw everyone stand up and did so as well. A men walked to the stage and grabbed a microphone. 

-Hello, hello. I know some of you want to train already but I need to give some announcements first. As some of you already know, we received 6 new students. Like we usually do, we will be passing all 6 students to the front and making them take the test, since I feel nice today, you all can stay and see what abilities they all possess. I talked to your couches and they all agreed to cut today’s training in half so you can see the new students and analyze what you will be competing against,- he stopped talking and grabbed a phone out of his pocket. 

Am I gonna have to go to take the test? Abilities? I was right about this place? It is the training camp my mom always talk about? 

End of Yamaguchi’s narrative 

-Okay! I just received the names of the new students! If you hear your name, please step into the stage. First, Kunimi Akira, Lev Haiba,Yamaguchi Tadashi   
Goshiki Tsutomu, Kindaichi Yuutarou and last, oh! Will you look at that!?-

The five kids mention got up and stood next to him with and awkward look, except for a silver haired tall kid who had a smile in his face.

-I just got informed that the sixth students isn’t in fact new! He just came back after a month of punishment after trying to scape! Just in time! This will served as an example to the new kids! - The voice of the man change to a deeper one as more words came out of his mouth. - Guards! Bring the kid!- as he spoke, two guards came in while carrying a small kid in their arms, he was struggling and hitting the guards with all that he had left of energy, which wasn’t that much. 

Everyone in the Karasuno team stood up, except Yamaguchi who was still standing in the stage.

-Noya!- Asahi yelled and tried to run to him but, after just taking one step, his whole body froze mid air. He looked at the black haired adult that was still standing next to the table. -Please, let me go! I need to see if he’s okay!- He yelled but the adult just turn his face around and closed his eyes, as if he felt guilty of his own actions. 

The blond guy took Asahi by the arm and pulled him back to his sit. -You’ll get the whole team into trouble! Sit down. Noya is gonna be return to us in a few minutes!- 

-Wow, I really thought that mister Takeda knew how to handle his students! Turns out I was wrong! - his smiled faded away and he looked at Takeda angrily, -If this happens again, you will be ‘fired’, that goes for you too, Ukai.-

Ukai nodded and pulled Takeda’s body closer to his. His hands trampled as he did so, as if he was afraid of something. 

-Well then, everyone welcome Nishinoya back! I hope that seen him like that makes all of you think again about escaping! Guards! Take him to Karasuno’s table!-

The guards did as told, they dropped the body of Noya to the floor, next to the Karasuno’s table, like he was just a piled of waste. 

Noya let out a groan of pain and he stood up, Takeda rapidly helped him stand up. He snapped his finger and Asahi quickly ran toward Noya. He hugged him tightly. 

-I told you it was a bad idea! Please promise me you will never do it again!- 

-Well then, that sure was a scene. Now let’s continue! Kunimi! You’ll be the first to take the test!-


End file.
